


2 Ficlets: Save a Horse & Priorities

by not_yet_defined



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_yet_defined/pseuds/not_yet_defined
Summary: 2 post-series ficlets written for the Halloween Challenge at qaf_scavenger.





	2 Ficlets: Save a Horse & Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> The ficlets are not really related, but they are both short, live in the same post-series universe, and seemed silly to post individually. I've never been one for writing long fic, but I love to think of the little moments of their life after the series ended. Both of these would have been within a couple years of the end of the series I think.

**_Save a Horse_ **

Brian pulled into the drive and noticed all the lights were off. He sighed and went inside. He had been hoping they could at least fuck before Justin headed to Babylon. He hadn't seen Justin all day, and the fucker had slept right through the alarm this morning. Inside he found a note:

_Went to Daph's to get ready._  
Will sleep at Daph's or the loft.  
See you tomorrow, unless you change  
your mind and decide to come.  
Promise I'll make it worth your while.  
~ J. 

Brian pulled on a pair of jeans, slipped into a black shirt and headed out the door. When he arrived at Babylon he headed straight to the bar. Halloween seriously had to be his least favorite night of the year. Far too many fags in fishnets, and tacky costumes for his taste. However, he thought, the hot, well-built, fireman at the end of the bar might just make him reconsider his stance on Halloween. 

Maybe later, he thought, as he swung his eyes around the lower level looking for Justin.

He had no idea what the twat was dressed as. Justin had been very secretive about his plans ever since announcing that he would be in town the week of Halloween. That he would be going to Babylon dressed for the occasion. And that, since Brian thought he was too cool to put on a costume and have a little fucking fun for once, he was going to Babylon with Daphne.

He scanned the crowd again, this time spotting Emmett, in long sequined gown, Daphne, dressed as a sparkly vampire, and a hot blond, wearing a very familiar, star covered, cowboy hat. He rolled his lips into his mouth as he made his way through the crowd. Justin saw him coming and grinned, wrapping his arms around him and greeting him very enthusiastically.

"Nice hat."

"Mmm, thanks."

"Reliving your misspent youth?"

Justin nodded, "I thought I might want to pole dance later too."

Brian just shook his head, running his hands up and down Justin's back and chest, barely covered by the soft leather vest that he was wearing, while they moved against each other on the dance floor. 

"I was afraid you were going to be dressed in drag."

"I thought about it, but then I remembered how great my ass looks in chaps," Justin answered, turning around and rubbing said ass against Brian for emphasis, "Cowboy seemed like a better option."

Brian's lips ghosted down Justin's neck, one arm around his chest, the other sliding down until his hand rubbed over Justin's jean clad crotch, thinking his ass wasn't the only thing that looked good in a pair of chaps. He sucked at the place where Justin's neck curved into his shoulder, teasing the spot with his tongue and teeth, while softly stroking his dick through the denim. He pulled back when he felt, more then heard, Justin's breath hitch in his throat. 

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy?"

Justin rolled his eyes but nodded also, and certainly did not object when Brian pulled him towards the backroom. 

As Brian plucked the cowboy hat off of Justin's head and placed it on his own, then pressed Justin against the brick wall and slowly slid inside of him, his hands sliding over and under the soft brown leather vest, he thought fleetingly that Halloween had it's perks. Then he just thought about how fucking good it felt to be inside of Justin. 

 

**_Priorities_ **

"Here, put these on."

Brian shot Justin a look that was clearly supposed to convey that he believed Justin had lost his fucking mind.

"Brian, it's 3-D, you have to put the glasses on."

"I thought you said we were going to a fucking horror movie." 

"No, I said, _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. It's a Halloween movie. Now shut the fuck up and put these on. This is a classic. It's a special re-release only in theatres for 3 weeks. Andmyparentswouldn'tletmeseeitwhenitfirstcameout."

Brian grinned, "What was that last part?"

Justin frowned, "My parent's wouldn't take me to see it when it first came out. I _was_ only 10"

"It's PG, and it's an animated film," Brian laughed, "I'd let Gus watch it."

Justin hit him with the back of his hand, "I think my Dad was worried about some sort of satanic element."

As the lights dimmed and the previews started, Brian took the glasses and put them on, wondering if there was a balcony in this theatre and if he'd brought any weed. Next to him Justin was quietly rambling about how this film was a piece of animation history and had been the first animation of this kind done in feature length and so on. Brian's mind wandered to things he'd rather be doing and his hands wandered too and suddenly he was aware that the monologue had ceased. Justin was staring at him, rather then at the screen and breathing heavily. 

Without another word Justin pulled Brian's hand off of his crotch, stood up and pulled Brian up with him.

Brian raised an eyebrow and bit his lip. "What about the movie?" He whispered as they made their way up the darkened aisle.

Justin tugged him along out of the theatre, "Fuck the movie."

"But it's only in theatres for 3 weeks. And it's a _classic_ ," Brian mocked as he followed Justin out onto the street.

Justin turned and grabbed the front of Brian's leather jacket, pulling him close against him. He reached a hand up and guided Brian's head down to his own kissing him for a minute before pulling back, "And _you_ are only here for 3 days. Let's go home."


End file.
